creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 June 2015
12:55 Ja terz 12:55 Tesz* 12:55 Noseee łamiesz regulamin (bp) 12:56 Nie można lubić twarożku? ;-; 12:56 k, przestanę 12:56 Nie można kaleczyć języka 12:57 Dobra 12:57 Teraz jest dobrze. 12:57 Gdyby karali śmiercią za kaleczenie języka, populacja spadłaby o co najmniej 50% xD 12:58 tak 01:01 o/ Kyry 01:01 o/ 01:01 o/ 01:02 * Kyurone rzuca słownikiem w SuiceShadow 01:02 Przyda Ci się. 01:02 Ej 01:02 Mi? 01:02 o/ 01:02 Kara śmierci 01:02 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń zabija Suica 01:02 Gdzie popełniłem błąd? 01:02 SuiceShadow 01:02 Ja terz 01:02 Tesz* 01:02 To było specjalnie ._. 01:02 (watching) 01:03 >specjalne popełnianie błędów 01:03 >próbowanie bycie śmiesznym 01:03 >Tak 01:04 Zaaaaa głooooośnoo muzyyyka 01:04 Aaach 01:04 o/ 01:04 Hej B) 01:04 o/ 01:04 Ała. 01:04 o/ 01:04 Hej. B) 01:05 * AineKou próbuje odetkać sobie uszy 01:05 Łomygy. 01:08 Kyruna 01:08 Ej 01:08 Jak nazywa się to co noszą naukowcy? 01:08 Takie białe 01:08 Bryle 01:08 Kitel? 01:09 Fartuch? 01:09 Okulary? 01:09 Mikroskop? 01:09 >Okulary 01:09 Tak 01:09 Nie, ten jakby płaszcz 01:09 Nosku 01:09 to są Gogle >> 01:09 k 01:09 Yo 01:09 Czy coś w tym stylu 01:09 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń jest naukowcem i sobie nosi na łbie mikroskop 01:09 hm 01:09 o./ 01:09 No to kitel chyba 01:09 kitel? 01:10 Tak 01:10 o/ 01:10 Tak, kitel 01:10 Właśnie, dzięki 01:10 k 01:10 Mówi się w kitlu czy w kitlcie? 01:11 W kitlui 01:11 kitlu* 01:11 (y) 01:11 Albo napisz że bóg albo 42 01:14 (ezt) 01:14 Przewidziałam przyszłość 01:14 Cosiestaosie 01:14 słowa typu idźże są charakterystyczne tylko dla gwary krakowskiej czy całego dialektu małopolskiego? 01:15 Pomyślałam, 'pewnie zaraz Nos wstawi ezt' i wstawił 01:15 No właśnie 01:15 Chyba całego małopolskiego 01:16 Mój dziadek mówi, że w lesie były kiedyś "Wisielcoki" 01:16 elo 01:16 o/ 01:16 o/ 01:16 o/ 01:16 o/ 01:16 Yo Rycerz 01:16 To znaczy, że tam bylo takie miejsce gdzie się ludzie wieszali 01:17 WISIELCOKI 01:18 lol 01:19 Aha. 01:21 Albo DUCOL (czyta się tak jak się pisze) Ma ktoś pomysł, czo to? :P 07:12 nos 07:12 minos 07:12 stój na baczności 07:12 k 07:12 RŚ tu jest? 07:12 * NOSEEE stoi (lf) 07:13 (lazydance) 07:13 (LF) 07:14 Exi 07:14 alarm 07:14 Jestem 07:14 co się dzieje? 07:14 Ave Raven 07:14 ole. 07:15 Ave Vetus o/ 07:15 o/ 07:15 Ave exi 07:15 Ave wszyscy 07:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxptFSJJ14Y 07:18 yo 07:18 wreszcie 07:18 da się pisać 07:18 Co nie dało się pisać 07:18 ok ale tak szczerze to macie dobrze i się cieszcie 07:18 Pinia się pyta gdzie jest Pinia. 07:18 ? 07:18 no 07:19 bo... 07:19 Kyu 07:19 jest gorszy troller ode mnie 07:19 Piniako wyszło 07:19 O co chodzi Givusowi? 0.o 07:19 Ja. 07:19 który jest na wiki fnaf 07:19 ale i tak zaraz by załapał bana :D 07:19 >fnaf wiki 07:19 Fascynujące. 07:19 "Napisz Ex, że jestem obok Ciebie, Kuro" ._> 07:20 >troller 07:20 Kurdebele 07:20 czas przywdziać okulary 07:20 Powiedz Piniako, żeby udawało, że tego nie było 07:20 ._. 07:20 "Nie mogę tego udawać" 07:20 Raven 07:20 Nie będzie mnie do piątku. 07:20 Jezus już o fnafie nawijają 07:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHOsQPYi1k0 07:20 <3 07:20 why? 07:21 on wypisuje zboczone rzeczy głupie i strasznie wyzywa 07:21 hehe 07:21 Jadę na wycieczkę, gdzie nie ma internetu 07:21 Givus 07:21 Więc macie być grzeczni :3 07:21 Czymcie się. 07:21 Kyu czemu żeś mi pastę usunął 07:21 opowiedz mi o swoich polowaniach na dinozaury (derp) 07:21 co? 07:22 Hahhah xD 07:22 podobno masz 3000 lat... 07:22 chyba, że tego nie przemyślałeś... 07:22 Może zna Cthulhu? 07:23 nie przemyślałęm tylko trójki 07:23 *przemyślałem 07:23 a zero też (derp) 07:23 Givus ma 3000 lat wstecz 07:23 tak! 07:23 Trójki zer miało być Vivus :v 07:23 prawidłowa odpowieć! 07:23 Vetus, przechodzisz do finału! 07:24 a no tak nie piszę się Givus tzlko Tivus 07:24 (tzlko 07:24 what the_ 07:24 _ 07:24 Normalnie jeden z dziesięciu 07:24 klawiatura sie roywalila 07:24 Demon a ty ile masz lat? :v 07:24 nie moge pisac oprawnie 07:24 p 07:24 Ctrl+shift (ayfkm) 07:24 ctrl+shift 07:25 >3000 lat 07:25 ha! 07:25 Ułamki sekund 07:25 knadal 07:25 byłam szybciej Exi! 07:25 >nie wie że kjontrołl szjyft 07:25 to się nie liczy! 07:25 ułamki sekund 07:25 liczy się! 07:25 liczy! 07:25 (ok) 07:25 no właśnie 07:25 ae 07:26 knadl 07:26 ku*de 07:26 Raven... 07:26 o znalazlem od gwazdky 07:26 o co ci chodzi dobry człowieku? 07:26 Vivus na pulpicie masz ikonę klawiatury klikasz w nią i programisty i gotowe 07:26 odpowiadałem na tamtą wiadomość 07:26 "Demon a ty ile masz lat? :v" 07:26 zw 07:27 nie rozumnem 07:27 czekaj 07:27 ne bo tam jest onnie 07:27 ja wtedy się relogłam i tegło 07:27 Zastanawiam się ile masz lat Demon :v 07:27 aha! 07:27 a tak na serio to to był (troll) hahahahahahaha 07:28 jotjot 07:28 *j*bj*b 07:28 Tak 07:28 2 07:29 Wzruszające teksty wilkeła w stroju wilkeła. 07:29 Oł je 07:29 givus 07:29 kup se fajke xe 07:29 *se 07:29 polecam 07:29 ej 07:29 Eryk Lopota 07:29 to mój tekst tylko ja móiękup sobie klej 07:30 *KUP SOBIE KLEJ 07:30 Jezus Vivus ty dawaj pożyczki ludziom a nie piszesz na czacie 07:30 ale ja Givus the cat jestem 07:30 kup se fajke 07:30 Vivus the fat* 07:30 mówię ci 07:30 ale jest beka jak ja palisz 07:30 po prostu paląco 07:30 zw 07:31 o nie 07:31 nos minos 07:31 pomosy 07:31 the cAT 07:31 czo 07:31 the fat 07:31 Cycki? Gdzie?! 07:31 *the fiat 07:31 nos 07:31 The fat 07:31 wher 07:31 the CAT 07:31 stój na badzności 07:31 the fiat 07:31 Gimbust de fiat 07:31 sayonara 07:31 *gimbus de fiat 07:31 D: 07:31 Mertrelam 07:31 wait 07:32 nerka 07:32 oyasumi o/ 07:32 wut? 07:32 Mertrelam? 07:32 (Y) 07:32 od dzisiaj jesteś Mertrelam 07:32 wtf 07:32 Kurde. 07:32 co to za przeróbka, to nawet nie przypomina ertraela 07:32 weź się postaraj 07:32 Net mi dostaje nudności w takim momencie 07:32 przypomina przeróbkę baltazara (troll) 07:33 gimbus 07:33 ile masz lat? 07:33 Ertrael 07:33 mimbus? 07:33 >Baltazar 07:33 Czy choć jedna osoba na tym chacie jest pełnoletnia?T.T 07:33 Anati 07:33 Kuro 07:33 to ty jesteś mimbus? 07:33 Ale jej nie ma 07:33 >Której nie ma 07:33 Ja 07:33 Ex też jest 07:33 ty jesteś gimbus 07:33 ja jestem przeprokrul ertrael 07:33 i tak masz mi mówić 07:33 Jestem z was prawdopodobnie najstarsza 07:34 Ile masz lat? 07:34 Karó je najstorszy 07:34 ta ty nie pokonasz mojego imperium i mnie tymbardziej 07:34 pff 07:34 ok 07:34 tu i teraz 07:34 On je duchem wjikjii * 07:34 Bałuchstanu nic nie pokona 2015 06 09